Rise
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Mañana si estas a mi lado, la felicidad podra ser alcanzada.... HXH HydeXTetsu


**Rise**

Al final de cuentas, eso es todo lo que soy. Un despojo humano. La palabra casi me da risa. El dolor sordo que ha comenzado palpitante en mi pecho… ¿Desde hace cuánto está ahí, desde hace cuánto lo siento? Es increíble. Ni siquiera me extraña. Un par de recuerdos vagos llegan a mi mente. ¿Sucedieron? Sus gritos, mis lágrimas. Me parece que no fui yo. Como si lo hubiera visto todo desde un cristal. Allí en un rincón oscuro de mi cerebro, dejando que el otro yo, el que sentía, el que tenía corazón, terminara de quebrarse, llorando, gritando, sufriendo tanto. Ya no lo consigo; derramar al menos una lágrima. Pero ese golpeteo rítmico en mi pecho, que no es mi corazón, ese palpitar sordo, ese dolor silencioso aún no se va. ¿Por qué no puedo recuperarme? ¿Será que soy muy débil?

Miro a las otras tres personas en esta habitación. ¿Qué soy para ellos? Tal vez ni siquiera les importo. Me permito salir un poco de esta despierta inconsciencia y atenderlos. Casi parecen felices, pero no es eso, ¿verdad? Las personas no son felices, solamente fingen y aceptan, no logran alcanzar ese estado onírico, sólo se conforman, aceptan su vida y viven. ¿Por qué yo no? Me gustaría, casi anhelo que pudieran saber lo que siento y casi (casi) me veo tentado a interrumpirles y contarles, soltarlo todo. Pero sólo casi, porque no lo haré, aunque lo imagino todas las noches en el silencio de mi habitación, confesándole a una persona sin rostro mi soledad y mi dolor. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo que concentrarme en lo que dicen, para poder hablar también, para fingir, aunque no acepte.

Yuki habla sobre una nueva canción, una melodía que llegó a su mente, dice mientras engulle un chocolate. Si no hay cámaras no es tan tímido ni reservado. Yo soy al revés, hablo y hablo, aunque nunca digo nada. Ken lo anima, podríamos armarla juntos, dice (la gente suele pensar que Yuki no es parte del grupo, que aún no pertenece a esto, pero eso no es así, soy yo el que no está, el que no pertenece). Y Tetsu. Él está callado, seguro en el próximo paso, planeándolo todo para que su amada banda no vuelva a caer, nunca más (yo no voy a caer, Tet, porque estoy en el suelo y no puedo levantarme.)

—¿Tú qué piensas? —Tardo unos segundos en asimilar que se dirige a mí.

—Ehhh, eso está bien, ¿no? —digo sin saber en realidad qué ha preguntado. Él sonríe (¿son ideas mías o está triste? No, el triste aquí soy yo y quiero que los demás también lo estén.)

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo, una idea? —Era eso, una letra. Yo, compositor, pues no, no tengo, hace tiempo que es sólo_ gris._

—Y que sea algo bueno, Hyde —dice Ken—. Nada con letras inquietantes, o nos vamos a quedar sin fans de tanto que se suicidan.

Yuki ríe un poco. Nada inquietante, ¿eh? ¿Por qué habría de escribir cosas inquietantes? Sólo estoy muerto.

—Como quieras, Kitamura. Ya he tenido muertes suficientes.

El reloj marca el fin del ensayo. De vuelta a casa.

—El pequeño y solitario lugar gris —susurro.

—¿Decías? —la voz a mi lado me sobresalta, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que se ha sentado allí.

—¿Yo? Nada —respondo, mientras busco un cigarro en mis bolsillos.

—Vamos, Doiha, que he escuchado claramente cómo decías "lugar gris" —y si sabes qué he dicho, ¿para qué preguntas? Ken y Yuki se despiden en ese momento. Él les responde sonriendo y yo hago una mueca.

—Hasta mañana, Líder. Adiós, "Mr. Sociabilidad".

—Adiós, Ken. Y dime, ¿qué es el "lugar gris"?

—Sólo… no es nada, Tet.

—Ah.

Parece que quisiera decir algo más, como si estuviera buscando las palabras para hablarme. Enciendo el cigarro y hace un gesto de desagrado.

—No deberías fumar —Vale, si quería conversar bien podría buscar otra excusa; hace años que no le interesa si fumo o no.

—Es mi vicio, ya lo sabes.

—Pero te hace mal —no es eso lo que quiere decir, lo sé, pero ¿qué es? ¿Otro sermón de líder sobre mi reciente poco interés en el trabajo?

—Mi voz sigue y seguirá igual, no te preocupes —le digo y me levanto. No me gusta estar cerca de él (ni de nadie, ya que vamos); me hace sentir débil, me hace desear abrazarme a él y hablarle, soltarle todo. Y no quiero hacer eso. Camino hacia la puerta, pero una de sus manos alcanza mi hombro, me obliga a voltear.

—No es tu voz —dice en un susurro casi ininteligible—. No es tu voz lo que me importa.

—Vamos, Tetsu, siempre ha sido eso. ¿Acaso me hubieras siquiera mirado de no tener la voz que tengo?

—No, lo admito, demo —lleva su otra mano a mi hombro— ahora somos amigos. Y Hyde, no sé qué pasa contigo, te siento triste, lejano.

Esbozo una sonrisa amarga mientras lo miro. Él me siente lejano. ¿Cuántas veces, Tetsu? ¿Cuántas veces estuve mal y no estabas ahí? El dolor sordo se extiende más profundamente en mi pecho, como si golpeara justo en mi corazón. Me muerdo la lengua para no llorar.

—Háblame, Hyde. No lo soporto. Siento que estás lejos, lejos de mí —de pronto sus brazos me atraen, rodeándome—, y no puedo alcanzarte, Hyde. No puedo ir a donde tú vas. No quiero que me dejes.

De pronto el aire parece abandonarme, no entiendo qué pasa, sólo que mi cabeza da vueltas, mi corazón palpita alocado, como hace mucho no lo hacía. No quiero. Tengo miedo. Miedo de la calidez que emanan sus brazos. Siento sus lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro. Son cálidas a pesar de su toque frío. Todo en él es cálido. De repente el vacío no es tan grande, el mundo no es tan gris, el dolor, inclusive, deja de ser tan fuerte. No quiero que me suelte. Hundo la cabeza en su pecho, no quiero pensar. Tiene que parar, antes de que me acostumbre a esta sensación y entonces regresar dolerá mucho más. Me separo un poco y no resisto las ansias de ver su rostro. Sus ojos llorosos. _Your blurry eyes._

—No hagas esto. Tú no entiendes. Déjame. No me hagas esto.

—Explícame, Hyde. Dime qué pasa. Quiero ayudarte, pero no hablas, no me dices nada, ya ni me miras.

Huyo de sus ojos que de pronto me confunden, él me obliga a levantar el rostro.

—Somos amigos, Doiha. Puedes confiar en mí.

Amigos, qué vacía suena esa palabra. Me traicionarás. Ya lo haces. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Tetsu? ¿Hace cuánto? Tal vez alguna vez, hace tiempo, éramos amigos, pero es sólo un recuerdo vago. Mi Tet-chan que me brindó un sueño, que reía conmigo, que soñaba y me abrazaba, él también me abandonó. Se fue primero y me dejó a Tetsu, el que vivía para su sueño, sin vivir su sueño. Hace tiempo deje de ser tu Doiha para ser tu vocal.

—Ya no quiero ser tu amigo, Tetsu —las palabras se me escapan sin poder controlarlas. Él me suelta y me mira con tristeza (_your blurry eyes, Tet-chan_). Sin sus brazos alrededor el vacío regresa más grande, más oscuro.

—Perdóname, Hyde, sé que no me di cuenta, sé que te ignoré y… por Dios, no me digas eso. Al menos dime que estarás bien.

Silencio. No deseo decir nada. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y yo me esfuerzo para contener las mías.

—Si dejando de ser tu amigo tú estás bien, tú eres feliz, yo lo hago, Hyde. Pero no lo eres. No me importa si me odias. Sólo no sufras.

Levanto la mirada hacia su rostro. ¿Siente eso de verdad? Si me traicionas, si me dañas, terminarás de matarme. ¿Cómo voy a levantarme después? Por eso no quería hablar contigo, ni con nadie. Pero ya es tarde. Me acerco a él y sin detenerme a reflexionar llevo mis labios a su boca. Cálida. Como todo en él. Me acerco aún más a su cuerpo, presionando mis labios en los suyos, deseando que me acepte y con la misma fuerza, anhelando que me rechace. Sus labios me responden, sus brazos me rodean pegándome más a su cuerpo, me besa violentamente, tengo miedo, esto no debe pasar, pero mi cuerpo, mi alma me lo exigen. Abro mi boca y siento su lengua, explorando. Cada vez deseando más. Una voz en lo profundo de mi cabeza piensa en mañana.

La falta de aire nos separa. Él me mira, incrédulo y yo me sorprendo deseando su boca, su cuello, su cuerpo.

Beso su cuello ansiosamente, un suspiro escapa de sus labios, alejando el vacío en mi interior.

—Ahh... Hyde... espera, detente —sus manos me alejan violentamente de su cuello y lo miro, reprochándoselo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? Acabas de decir que no quieres que sea tu amigo y ahora me besas. Explícame, onegai.

—Tú respondiste —le acuso de una manera infantil—. Tú querías que lo hiciera. Tetsu, por favor, no me preguntes. Yo, yo sólo… no quiero sentir más esto. Duele, ¿sabes?

Lo miro sabiendo que no tiene idea de qué hablo.

—Te quiero, Hyde —dice, y mi mente se queda en blanco—, y no quiero que sufras —me abraza—. No me di cuenta, no quise darme cuenta. Pero no puedo ver cómo te hundes y permanecer indiferente. Eres lo más importante que existe. ¿Me crees? Más que L'arc, más que todo. Sólo no sufras.

—Entonces no me dejes, Tetchan. Prométemelo. Promete que siempre seré importante para ti. Jura que no me harás daño Tetsu, nunca —mis lágrimas caen sin poder detenerlas más—. Si tú me ayudas… Di que me amas —lo miro a los ojos furiosamente.

—Te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo.

—Te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo —está hecho, ahora nuevamente siento la sangre fluir caliente en mis venas. Y ahora está en sus manos. Mi corazón maltratado, juntado a pedazos para él. Siento sus labios ansiosos en mi boca y la duda se desvanece. No va a ser pronto, sólo sigue a mi lado, ayúdame, para que la tristeza desaparezca completamente.

Mis manos recorren su pecho, mientras besa mi cuello. Basta con esta sensación. Oigo mis suspiros. Deseo. Casi olvidé cómo se sentía desear a alguien. Me dirige al sofá, y mis ansias me traicionan, me separo y me quito la camisa, él me observa y leo el deseo, el amor, las ansias contenidas, cubre de besos mi pecho, mientras retira su propia camisa; acaricio su pecho lentamente.

—Ahhh. Tetsu, ah —suspiro, gimo, mientras el muerde mi cuello y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo. Una de ellas baja a mi entrepierna y me acaricia por encima de la ropa. Lo imito, desesperado por sentirlo y escucharlo. El vacío, el mundo gris se vuelve pequeño, insignificante.

—AHH, Doiha —escucharlo me altera aún más, se separa un poco y yo me arqueo, molesto por la falta de contacto. Llevo mis manos hasta su pantalón, intentando desatar la correa, vuelve a besarme, vagando desde mi boca hasta la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro, Hyde? Podemos… detenernos… si quieres —incapaz de hablar, me froto contra su cuerpo. No quiero parar, quiero sentirte, quiero que me des esa calidez tuya, esa vida que emanas. Por favor, no me hables de parar. Lo miro, intentando hacerle saber lo que siento. Y él me besa, sus manos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo, baja su boca hasta mis pezones, mordiendo uno. Ahora mismo, sólo él existe.

—Tet… onegai… —no llego a decir nada. Su boca recorre mi abdomen. Y de pronto se detiene—. ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué va a pasar mañana, Hyde? —pregunta (la misma pregunta que me agobiaba) mientras se aleja de mi cuerpo. Me levanto desesperado al sentirlo lejos.

—Te arrepientes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Te amo, Hyde. Por eso te pregunto.

—¿Tú quieres... seguir a mi lado?

—Si me dejas…

Asiento, sonriendo. ¿Cuánto hace que no sonrío? Y él me abraza.

—Por ahora, es suficiente —susurro.

—¿Nani? ¿De qué hablas, Hyde?

—No es nada. Algún día, Tet… pero hoy no. Hoy quiero disfrutar de tenerte cerca.

Vuelvo a buscar su boca sintiendo que ya no podré vivir sin ella, mientras él termina de desnudarme. Me abrazo a él en busca de calor, me recuesta suavemente en el sofá, admiro su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Su cuerpo junto al mío. Ahora te pertenezco. Ahora estoy en tus manos (escucho mi propia voz gritando, de placer y dolor al sentirlo dentro).

—Ahhhh, Tetsu, ahhhh. No… sigas… —no te detengas, quiero decirlo. Estoy en tus manos. Haz lo que desees. Mátame o hazme vivir (mi respiración acelerada, mis uñas en su espalda, su voz gimiendo mi nombre, su boca recorriendo la mía, apagando mis gritos), placer y dolor, placer y dolor, mientras su mano excita mi cuerpo. Placer y dolor, mientras se mueve dentro de mí. Placer mucho más que dolor, placer.

—Ahhhhh —suspiro dejándome caer en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

—Estoy bien si tú estás aquí —sonrío y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, el sueño no parece algo aterrador. Me dejo caer en el sopor. Mañana, si sigues a mi lado, la felicidad será algo que puede ser alcanzada.


End file.
